


Ellis Moody and his magic band

by hauntedpoem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Grimmauld Place, HP: EWE, Implied Past - Freeform, Jazz - Freeform, Regulus Black/ Xenophilius Lovegood - Freeform, Secret Relationship, obscure wizarding bands, records
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedpoem/pseuds/hauntedpoem
Summary: There's an odd jazz record in Regulus' room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An excuse to write music lyrics to a magical jazz piece.

No less than seventeen rooms. He checked again but he was certain he still didn't count the secret ones and the last thing he wanted was to ask Kreacher to guide him.

  
He checked the broom closet, the pantry, the cupboard under the stairs. Something snaps in him. Even wizarding houses have cupboards under the stairs. And it's not as if he asked for this place but it's the only one he's got. Somehow, he finds himself checking into Regulus' old room.

Grimmauld is what Sirius left him and he won't sell, not for all of Gringotts'. His vault is comfortably full with what the Potters left him and Harry could have invested in a new place, perhaps in one of those wizarding apartments near the ministry that Ron and Hermione have rented.

But it's been different for him. Right after the N.E.W.T.S., he's been offered a place to stay in order to start his Auror training program. Three years later, Harry completed his training. Ron got engaged to Hermione and Harry and Ginny have split.

_*One step forward, two steps back,_  
_Love will hex you, heart-attack_  
_It will drown you in its depths_  
_... will burn you to ashes_  
_You will lose everything_  
_Everything_  
_Everything...*_

It was a record he found in Regulus' room, hidden safely between two thick stacks of parchments with potions notes. The record only read   _"Ellis Moody and his magic band"_ on a dark, satiny sleeve. That's all it had written on it and the name of the four songs: I, II II and IV. It had a blurry picture of a faraway silhouette trembling in the rain.

  
Four songs in total. Wizarding Jazz. They sounded strange, complex. Beautiful. Harry couldn't stop listening to it.  
He kept looking, shouting Revelio after Revelio but there was nothing.  He almost gave up when by some slant of light, he noticed it, written in silver-colored ink on the inside of the sleeve in a weirdly enticing penmanship _"dreaming of you XL"_.  
Harry was shocked and for a moment he could hear nothing but the blood rushing in his eardrums.

  
Regulus, perfect son Regulus. A mysterious lover, perhaps? X.L. Who would that be? Instantly, he remembered Xenophilius Lovegood.

In the background, a crooning voice kept going.

   
_*Love will jinx you, it will take you, make you break you_  
_Everything_  
_Everything...*_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
